


Midnight Ablaze

by ClockWiseTax771



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWiseTax771/pseuds/ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Jessica is found in a field in the middle of a ring of fire. Nobody knows if she is going to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

"One of these days, Jess, you're going to get hurt." Seth told her. Jessica sighed. She's heard all this before, but little did she know it would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Hazlitt woke abruptly from his sleep by a terrible feeling in his gut. He rubbed his face and jumped out of bed to his closet. He changed his clothes quickly and stopped on his office on the way to his car. He grabbed his bag and picked up his phone.  
“Mort? It’s Seth. Jessica’s in trouble. I just know she is. Meet me at the field just outside of town.” Seth said. He put the phone down and ran out the door, now knowing what he was running to.  



End file.
